1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a portable storage device, a system, and a method for an automatic software installation, and more particularly, to a portable storage device to automatically install a software by automatically executing a setup program stored in the portable storage device when the portable storage device is connected to an external device, and a system and a method for an automatic software installation.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a wider variety of peripheral devices to connect to computers become available, the number of available ports to connect to the peripheral devices becomes limited. To address this limitation, universal serial bus (USB) type connections between the peripherals and the computer has been suggested.
With the advance of digital devices, more types of portable USB storage devices (such as an MPEG Audio Layer-3 (MP3) player, a portable multimedia player (PMP), a portable video game player, etc.) are emerging. However, to connect the portable storage device to the computer, it is necessary to install software to be executed in the computer. Thus, manufacturers of the portable storage device sell a separate CD-ROM together with the portable storage device. Only after installing the CD-ROM to the computer or downloading and installing the software from an Internet server where the software is uploaded, users can use the portable storage device connected to the computer.
To connect the portable storage device to the computer, the user is inconvenienced due to too many procedures. Furthermore, if the user loses the CD-ROM or uses the portable storage device in a new computer, the software must be installed again, resulting in more inconvenience and a waste of time for the user.
When the portable storage device is connected to the computer through a USB port, the computer detects the connection, automatically searches the portable storage device, and generates, for example, a “portable disk” drive. However, even when the portable storage device is found as the portable disk, there is a limitation in automatically executing a program stored in the portable storage device. Compared to the automatic software installation by an auto-run program using the CD-ROM, such a shortcoming imposes a limitation when substituting the CD-ROM with the portable storage device storing the software therein.